The goal of this project is to examine the relationship between social functioning and psychopathology in a group of individuals from Laos identified as baa ("crazy") by their families or co-villagers. By analyzing data already collected or these individuals and comparing it with data from American psychiatric patients, Dr. Westermeyer hopes to note differences in the correlation between social functions and mental illness in the two settings. The data may suggest that the treatment systems in developed countries have a negative impact on course of disorder and social functioning. Laos is one of the few remaining countries in which no psychiatric facilities exist, although this is likely to change very soon. The data collected, therefore, are unique in that they involve the use of standardized rating scales and interview forms from many sources (patients, family members, other villagers) in a setting where there were no psychiatric facilities. Thus, psychiatric care as American psychiatrists know it does not exist. This provides the opportunity to understand the relationship of social function and symptomatology in a culture where psychiatric treatment is not available.